


Exposed Secrets

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: When Steve finds your diary, he learns some truths.





	Exposed Secrets

You’d never thought much about American patriotism. Growing up in England the most you’d ever considered it was purely to make fun of it. Being in America, under the leadership of the literal symbol of patriotism, made you rethink everything. If that was what patriotism looked like, you’d be willing swear allegiance immediately. 

And then it all became painful.

It hurt just being in the same room as Steve Rogers. He was the most oblivious person you had ever met and you’d begun to lose any scrap of hope the smiles you shared had originally given you. If he hadn’t been so kind, so thoughtful, so fucking charismatic, you never would have found yourself falling down this hole in the first place. 

The countless hours spent watching movies and tv to catch him up on all the pop culture he’d missed while in the ice had cemented such a solid friendship you thought it was unbreakable. 

And then you broke it.

You started avoiding him. If he walked into a room you walked out and if you knew he was going to be going somewhere you’d bow out. You didn’t care if he noticed, and given how oblivious he was, you weren’t sure he had. Until Nat brought it up.

Until Clint brought it up.

Until Tony brought it up.

And then you found Steve standing in your room with his back to you.

You felt your heart stop, so unused to seeing him in your personal space. He’d never stepped over the threshold of your room, had always kept that distance between you. It’s part of the reason you’d begun to lose hope. 

You watched him for a minute, trying to figure out what he was doing. His head was bent over something, his hands holding something in front of him. You bit your lip, unable to stop your eyes roving over his body. His shoulders were so broad, his ass so pert. You coughed.

He whirled, his skin flushing when he saw you in the doorway. Your eyes dropped to look at what he held. Your blood turned to ice and your breath stopped. You gaped at him, at the book dangling from his fingers. You could make out your handwriting and you knew the words were there. You felt your own face flush.

“What are you doing?”

He looked down at the book in his hand and then back up to you. His eyes widened and you while you knew he was the one in the wrong you wanted to turn tail and run. If you could spontaneously combust you would. You never wanted to see him again. 

“It was lying open on the bed and I didn’t think it would be your diary,” he said. He looked down at it then back at you, “I’m sorry.”

You held out your hand for it. He hesitated, his face flushing to a splotchy red. You stepped forward, ready to rip it from his hands if it came to that. He took his own step back, his knees hitting your bed, his fingers tightening on the notebook.

“Steve,” you said, warning entering your voice.

He looked down at the book again, his thumb running over the edge of the page. You could feel your skin burning so much and all you wanted was the take that book and burn it so he could never read it again. You didn’t know how much he had read but you didn’t need him rereading any part of it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“I did.” 

You thought back to every lingering touch, every lingering look. You’d once told him he was exactly the kind of man you always thought you’d marry. He’d blushed so hard and laughed it off. You’d always teased him about how women were falling at his feet, letting him know if you hadn’t already met him you would too. You always told him how good he looked in his tight shirts.

“I didn’t realise,” he said.

“I noticed.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, your jaw clenching. A toxic mix of embarrassment and frustration swirling in your gut. 

“Give it back,” you demanded.

He held it up, idly flicking through the pages, his eyes roving over the words you’d written. 

“I didn’t know you thought I had, how did you phrase it? ‘Eyes deep enough to dive into’,” he said.

You felt your stomach clench, remembering the day you’d written that. He’d worn a shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes. You’d told him but he’d blushed and walked off when you did. You stood by your statement though. 

“And I had no idea that you thought.” He flicked through the pages again, “that you could cum just from watching me flex my biceps.”

“Stop.”

“Or that you think the fact that I can draw is the biggest turn on you can imagine.”

“Steve.”

“It never crossed my mind to think my smile was the brightest part of your day.”

“Steve.”

“I certainly never thought you’d feel about me the way I feel about you.”

Your heart stopped, your eyes slowly coming up to meet his. His eyes were so intense and there was smile playing at the corner of his mouth. You took a deep breath, ready to fight with him on this, to tell him all the reasons he was wrong. 

He took a step forward, closing the notebook. The words died on your lips. He handed it to you, his eyes smouldering. Your skin flushed for a new reason. You bit your bottom lip, watching his eyes flick down to it and darken. 

“You’re killing me here, doll,” he said.

His hand came up to cup your cheek, his thumb pulling your lip from between your teeth. Your breath hitched in your throat and you thought you might faint. 

“Can I kiss you?”

You nodded, any ability to talk lost. He lent forward, so slowly you thought you might combust. His breath fanned over your face, as minty fresh as if he’d just brushed his teeth.

When his lips touched yours you thought you might die. His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you against his body, every hard muscle pressing against your soft curves. You melted into him, your arms wrapping around his neck. 

He drew back, looking down at you. His eyes were sparkling and he was smiling wide. You blinked at him, not sure if you could trust that the whole thing was real. You ran your fingers over his cheek, still in a daze. He chuckled, low, barely there, and you felt your heart clench. 

“Is this really happening?” you asked.

“It’s happening, doll,” he said, smiling at you so wide. 

“Stop talking and kiss me again, then,” you said.

He happily obliged. Maybe having someone read your diary wasn’t the worst thing to happen to you.


End file.
